dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Sagas
List of sagas in Dragon Ball Z}} |media = DVD-R, GameCube disc |sound = Stereo }} Dragon Ball Z: Sagas is a 3D adventure video game developed by Avalanche Studios and published by Atari, based on Dragon Ball Z. Overview History Sagas is the first and only Dragon Ball Z game to be released across all sixth generation consoles, the first Dragon Ball Z console game to be developed by a non-Japanese developer (American in this case), and the first Dragon Ball Z game to be released on a non-Japanese console: the Xbox. It also ended up being the only Dragon Ball Z game to be released on the original Xbox, while the Japanese machines (mainly PlayStation 2) continued to get a steady stream of Dragon Ball related games, all of which are still made by Japanese developers. Sagas and levels The game features a single-player adventure mode which ranges from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z through the destruction of Cell. Additionally, the entire game can be played cooperatively with two players. There are about 19 levels in the game, which are split into different sagas: Saiyan Saga, Ginyu Saga, Frieza Saga, Yardrat Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, and the Cell Games Saga. In the levels of the game, the player completes many quests, buys upgrades, kills many opponents, and fights powerful bosses. Gameplay Sagas has fighting-based gameplay with new abilities becoming available via upgrade. There are three basic fighting styles: Melee, Combo, and Ki. Melee attacks are often swift and leave the opponent temporarily stunned. Combo attacks are several consecutive punches or kicks to the opponent which may contain up to 10 hits. Ki attacks are energy blasts that rely on a rechargeable meter for power. The most powerful ki blast is the "Special Move" found in the first level. Characters Playable characters *Goku (The Arrival, Saiyans Duel, Ascended, RIT Armor, Cell Games) *Vegeta (Saiyan Elite, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant) **Kid Gohan (Namekian Uniform, RIT Armor) **Teen Gohan (RIT Armor Variant, Namekian Uniform, Cell Games) **Future Gohan (Classic Orange and Blue Uniform, One Arm) *Piccolo (Namekian Uniform, with Cape) *Future Trunks **Adult Future Trunks (No Jacket, Dark Jacket, Light Jacket, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant) **Teen Future Trunks After completing the game, along with being able to play any level with any of the previous characters, the following characters are unlocked: *Broly *Bardock *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha Enemies *Saibamen – (Saiyan Saga and Androids Saga) *Frieza's soldiers – (Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga) *Yardrat creatures – (Yardrat Saga) *Prototype Androids – (Trunks Saga and Androids Saga) *Cell Jr. – (Cell Games Saga) Bosses *Raditz – (Saiyan Saga) *Nappa – (Saiyan Saga) *Vegeta – (Saiyan Saga) *Recoome – (Ginyu Saga) *Jeice and Burter – (Ginyu Saga) *Captain Ginyu – (Ginyu Saga) *Captain Ginyu in Goku's body – (Ginyu Saga) *Frieza First Form – (Frieza Saga) *Frieza Second Form – (Frieza Saga) *Frieza Final Form – (Frieza Saga) *Soba – (Yardrat Saga) *Future Android 17 – (Trunks Saga) *Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 – (Trunks Saga) *Android 19 and Android 20 – (Androids Saga) *Android 18 – (Androids Saga) *Android 17 – (Androids Saga) *Cell Semi-Perfect Form – (Androids Saga) *Cell Perfect Form – (Cell Games Saga) Reception Sagas received mixed reviews adding up to a 53% on Game Rankings.[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/925170.asp Dragon Ball Z: Sagas on Game Rankings] IGN gave the game 4 out of 10,IGN: Dragon Ball Z: Sagas Review claiming that, "In the end, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas fails in all departments. It's nowhere near as fun or functional as the Budokai games, and completely fails in taking the series into a new direction." The reviews were mainly a result of lack of gameplay. IGN also claims that "The lack of characters, sagas, and moves is what brings the game down. There is no reason why the very great Dragon Ball Z franchise should be taking a step backwards." Overall, the game is mostly cited as the worst Dragon Ball Z ''game, along with ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Trivia *Vegeta and Nappa have alternate colors in the opening cinematic. *Semi-Perfect Cell is called "Imperfect Cell". *This is the only game which Future Gohan is playable with one arm. Gallery References External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/dragon-ball-z-sagas Dragon Ball Z: Sagas review at mobygames.com] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with stated Power Levels